Professional Dreamer
by Doodle6721
Summary: Lily's life was mainly spent dreaming. She dreamt of winning the house cup and becoming a professional Quidditch player. And she also dreamed of Scorpius Malfoy. He made up the majority of her dreams.


Wow! So it's been way to long since I've written or posted anything. If you're nodding you head and secretly glaring daggers at me I wouldn't blame you. And if you've been waiting for about a month for me to update don't worry. Senior year is almost done and then comes the summer. I promise you the summer will be filled with updates! (and maybe even a conclusion to Not Just A Game...)

Anyways, this story is written for elicandy on DeviantArt after she won a contest. She wanted a Lily/Scorpius fic (something I'm not accustomed to as I like Rose/Scorpius) but I hope I did a good job.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lily hadn't officially met Scorpius Malfoy until the summer just before she went off to Hogwarts. Sure, she had heard plenty of stories about him from Albus and even more complaining from Rose but it wasn't until just a few days before school that she had gotten the pleasure to meet him in the flesh. And if you saw him, even then, you'd agree that it was definitely a _pleasure._ Although he was merely thirteen years old it was painfully obvious that Mr. Malfoy was destined to be perfection: a strong jaw, piercing grey eyes, soft silky blonde hair that always seemed to sit flawlessly, and a body, tall and lean soon to be accompanied with strong sturdy muscles. It was safe to say that Lily was in love upon first glance.

A few years went by of Lily doodling hearts and practicing writing his name in cursive across her parchment. For a while it was merely a schoolgirl's fantasy chasing after the older boy but soon it became closer to actual reality.

One night Lily had found herself swamped with work after she had forgotten to attend to yet another essay for Potions. Though forgotten might be the wrong word here. Put off to the last minute seems to do more justice to the situation. You see, Lily detested Potions and typically decided to "forget" to do her homework. However on this night Lily had decided that she couldn't afford yet another week's worth of detention with Professor Edenthaw so she found herself writing about the proper technique for brewing a Sleeping Draught.

"Once you have maintained a steady clockwise stroke for five minutes the potion should react and turn to a shade of blue," Lily mumbled as she tediously wrote out each word with her quill. She dipped her quill into her ink and huffed, "This is boring. Maybe I can take a break." Lily glanced down at her parchment and took note of the four sentences she had written thus far. She shrugged. "Good enough," she said before lying her head down on her textbook and closing her eyes.

Lily started to envision herself wandering through the aisles of the library searching endlessly for a book. Her eyes scanned each and every cover but to avail could she find the one she needed. She rounded to corner to take a glance in the Restricted Section. Her finger brushed every spine as she slowly examined the titles. "Looking for something?" A voice said behind her causing her to spin around. Lily flung a hand to her chest in shock, "Scorpius, you scared me."

He sauntered forward, a smirk playfully plastered onto his face as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you're supposed to be in here, Miss Potter?"

"I was just looking for a book. _Moste Potente Potions._"

"Ah," Scorpius nodded before stepping forward to reach for a dusty tan book sitting on the top shelf, "I believe you mean _this _book."

Lily's fingers lightly took hold and she nodded, "Yes, this is the book."

"I do believe," Scorpius drawled, "that I deserve some sort of a thank you for this."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Actually, I was thinking of something," Scorpius snatched the book out of her hands and tossed it to the floor, "a bit different." Slowly he inched forward, causing Lily's back to hit the bookshelf behind her. His hands found their way to her hips and their eyes interlocked before their lips met.

Lily sighed dreamily. A firm finger prodded her on her shoulder, whisking her away from her dreamland. She looked up at Madam Pince through her sleepy green eyes. "Miss Potter, the library is for studying. I suggest you get to it or else I will be forced to escort you out."

"Yes, Madam Pince," Lily sighed, sitting up and taking hold of her quill once more. She followed along with her text book, making sure to jot down each and every necessary detail. Her finger traced the bottom of her page, underlining a footnote. "For more information on the proper technique," Lily read aloud, "read _Moste Potente Potions _by Phineas Bourne. Great," Lily thought before sliding out of her seat towards the Restricted Section.

Like in her daydream just moments ago, Lily weaved her way through the bookcases. She scanned each shelf, zigzagging back and forth. Lily huffed, angrily placing her hands on her hips.

"Looking for something?" Lily's eyes widened and her heart fluttered. She spun around and flung a hand to her chest in shock, "Scorpius, you scared me."

He sauntered forward, a smirk playfully plastered onto his face as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you're supposed to be in here?"

"I was just looking for a book. _Moste Potente Potions_."

"Ah," Scorpius nodded before stepping forward to reach for a dusty tan book sitting on the top shelf, "I believe you mean this book."

"T-thanks," Lily stuttered, taking the book out of Scorpius's hands.

Scorpius smirked, "I think I'd be best if you took your book and left before Madam Pince comes in and finds you messing around with her precious books."

Lily nodded and scurried away clinging the dusty book close to her chest.

* * *

"Please tell me you've stop having those fantasies of yours again," Terra said, shaking her head as she made her bed. "They're not healthy, Lily."

Lily stopped fumbling with her Gryffindor tie. "Yes they are!" she protested. "Every girl on the face of the earth dreams about these kinds of scenarios."

"Not for three years! Lily, at first I was excited for you. You found a guy you liked and it made you happy. But for Merlin's sake it's been too long! If Scorpius hasn't made a move yet maybe he never will. I just don't want you to keep pining for him without hearing the truth."

"I know the truth, Terra. Besides," Lily shrugged, "I'm basically over him."

"Really?" Terra quirked her eyebrow and cocked out her hip. "So you wouldn't mind if I took a look at your notes, would you?"

Lily's eyes bugged. "Um, I didn't take notes yesterday?"

"Are you sure?" Terra asked as she strode towards Lily's knapsack, "Because I distinctly remember you taking notes the other day in History of Magic. I'm just going to take a—"

"NO!" Lily shouting as she leapt forward to stop her roommate from touching her parchment. But Lily was too late and instead found herself on the receiving end of Terra's judgmental gaze.

Terra lifted the scroll of parchment up into the air daintily with her fingers and glared down at Lily as she lay on the floor in humiliation. "No notes? Well, would you look at that, I found them!"

Lily covered her blushing face with her hands and pleaded, "Stop."

"But Lily," Terra teased, "I _need_ these notes. How else am I going to know what Binns was talking about in class? Ah, but are you sure _this _is what he was teaching yesterday. I don't seem to remember him writing 'Scorpius Malfoy' over and over again on the board."

"Terra, please…"

Terra looked down at her roommate, shook her head and sighed, "You're over him?"

Lily shook her head and covered her red face with her freckled hands. "No, I'm probably more hung up on him than I've ever been. I can't help it!" Lily groaned.

"Yes you can!"

"No! I can't!" Lily exploded. She sat up and looked at her friend with pleading eyes. "C'mon, Terra, haven't you ever had a fantasy? Even one that was unreachable? What about Damian Wood?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"You were in love with him for all of his seventh year! Yet, you knew he wasn't interested in a first year like you. Didn't you ever dream about that day when he'd finally notice you?"

"Maybe…" Terra shrugged.

"I bet every time you see him you think of what could have been: holding hands, stolen kisses in the hallway, sneaking out past curfew." Lily closed her eyes, envisioning the perfect scenario in her head. "Imagine it. You're shopping in Diagon Alley and you are about to head towards Flourish and Blotts. And that's when he sees you. He freezes in the middle of the cobblestone street and does a double take just to make sure it's really you. He introduces himself; you smile politely, and introduce yourself as well. Ultimately he asks to get reacquainted over a warm mug of butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron. You laugh at his jokes and he listens attentively to your stories. The two of you hit it off so he asks to see you again. You're about to leave when he stops you at the door. He smiles nervously and whispers goodbye before leaning in for a kiss."

Terra sighed dreamily and nodded, "Wow. You could totally do this for a living?"

"Do you understand now?"

"I totally get it now," she admitted. "So, is this scenario one you think about frequently?"

"All the time…"

* * *

Lily brushed a few loose strands of hair back behind her ear. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she gazed across the living room at Scorpius, currently playing a game of Wizards Chess with Albus. Her brother had invited him home for the holidays to spend Christmas with the Weasley-Potter clan. Since break had started Lily has spent most of her time staring longingly at the tall silver-haired boy.

"Whoa," she thought to herself, "he looks so fit in that shirt. Maybe I should go over there and talk to him. No, he's busy. I'd just be pestering him."

Scorpius moved his queen forward and crossed his arms as his piece came to life, shattering Albus's king. "Checkmate."

Albus ran his hand through his raven colored hair. "Merlin, you're good. Another game?"

"I don't know, mate," Scorpius smirked as he was getting up out of his seat. "I'm pretty drained from having beaten you six times in a row. I think I need to refuel."

"I'll get you this time!" Albus called out as Scorpius disappeared into the kitchen.

"Maybe I should go after him. Pretend I'm getting a drink of water of something. Yup, that's it, I'm going in," Lily thought, urging herself forward.

Before she could back down, Lily rushed into the kitchen. She found Scorpius picking through the pantry. He looked over his shoulder with a mouth stuffed with a chocolate frog. "Hey," he mumbled through his full mouth.

"Hey," Lily blushed as she scurried towards the sink. She turned on the faucet and waited until her cup with filled to the brim. Leaning against the counter she sipped her drink as Scorpius continued to consume the majority of her pantry. Hating the silence, Lily decided to speak up. "So, I noticed you've managed to beat Albus at chess."

"Of course I did," he laughed, gathering an armful of snacks before shutting the doors to the pantry. "Albus isn't exactly the best competitor."

"True."

"What about you? Are you any better than your brother?"

Lily shrugged, "I guess. But then again it's hard to be worse than Al."

"I think you're underestimating yourself, Lily. I bet you're secretly a Wizard Chess master. Think you can defeat me?" Scorpius winked.

"MISS POTTER!"

Lily's head shot up from the desk and she wiped the drool from her mouth. "Huh?" she replied sleepily.

Professor Ammon looked down her nose at Lily. "I understand that Transfiguration may not be that interesting to you Miss Potter but I ask that you pay attention in my class."

"Yes, Professor."

"Very well. I expect to see you in detention tonight after dinner for your lack of participation."

Lily sighed, "Yes, Professor."

As her teacher walked back towards the front of the classroom Lily mentally scolded herself. This was the third time this week she'd fallen asleep in class and dreamt about Scorpius. She knew something had to be done about her little crush before she spent the rest of her Hogwarts career in detention.

* * *

"Terra, I decided I need to make a move," Lily announced, dropping her bag at the door.

Lily's roommate popped up from her lying position on the bed. "Are you serious?"

Lily nodded. "I can't just continue sitting here like this. If I can't come up with the nerve to even talk to him how do I expect to be anything close to his girlfriend? I've put this off for too long."

"You don't have the flu or something do you? You sound bloody mad!"

Lily stomped her foot and narrowed her eyes. "I am not mad!" she protested. "I'm just sick of standing on the sidelines watching him date girl after girl when all I want is for that girl he dates to be me! He's broken my heart enough already, I might as well just go for it! What have I got to lose?"

Terra swung her feet out from under the blanket, stood up and walked over to Lily. She raised her hand and placed the backside of it against her roommate's forehead. "Hmm… you're not warm…"

"Terra…" Lily whined as she wiped away her friend's hand from her face, "I am _not_ sick. I've just found my confidence."

The brunette shook her head in disbelief. "Personally I think you've gone mad and I'm thinking about taking you to see Madam Pomfrey…"

Lily groaned.

"_But _I'm going to let you do this. I don't get it but I guess I'll support you and your crazy decision to make a fool of yourself in front of Scorpius."

"Oh thank you!" Lily screeched, causing Terra to cover her ears before being tackled into a hug. "I love you so much!"

Terra attempted to peel herself off of the clingy girl. "That's great," she said as she took a step back for her own safety. "I love you too. Now, when are you going to make your move?"

* * *

Lily took a deep breath at the top of the stairs. She wiggled her fingers before wiping her sweating palms on the sides of her skirt. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her nerves were getting the best of her. Timidly she glanced around the corner to look into the Gryffindor common room. There he was playing chess with Albus.

"I can do this. I can do this," Lily chanted under her breath. "I can do this. I _can_ do this." She took another peek before whipping back quickly and hiding against the cold stone wall. "I can't do this. I really can't do this."

Girly giggling sounded in the background. "Shite," Lily thought. Those girls were no doubt part of the little gaggle that followed the two boys around. They annoyed her to no end with their constant flirting and their oodles and oodles of gossip. "I _can_ do this. I will not let those girls dig their claws into Scorpius before I can."

Taking one last soothing breath Lily stepped out from behind her secret hiding place. Slowly she found her way towards the fireplace where Albus reluctantly watched yet another one of his pieces get destroyed.

"Sorry mate," Scorpius laughed, lacing his fingers behind his head and leaning back in his chair. He adjusted his head and looked to his right, straight into Lily's eyes. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," Lily said back.

"So, are you going to stay and watch me take down your brother?"

Lily nodded. "This is my chance," she thought to herself. "Stay calm and wait for the opportune moment."

She sat and watched Scorpius and Al play match after match. The three of them had talked Quidditch and school for a little over an hour. "Alright guys," Albus said as he stood up from his seat, "it's been brilliant but I've got prefect duties tonight. See you two later."

"Bye, Al," Lily waved.

"Yeah, see you later mate. So…" Scorpius drummed his fingers against the table, "you up for a game?"

She shrugged, "Hmmm, I guess. Though, I'm not sure you're ready to face a player of such a high caliber."

"Oh really?" He asked with a smirk. "Guess we'll have to see, now won't we?"

"Guess so. You're up first."

Scorpius nodded and pushed his pawn forward. "You're turn."

"So, are you ready for your NEWTS?" Lily asked as she took her turn. "I know I'm nowhere near ready for my OWLS."

"I don't know. I think I'll need to put in a lot of hours in the library if I want to get the grades to become an Unspeakable."

"Alright," Lily said to herself mentally, "it's now or never. Ask him to study."

"Hey, what if—"

Scorpius reached out and placed his hand on top of Lily's, stopping her from both moving her chess piece and speaking. "Lily, I don't know if you're busy but I maybe we could study together."

"Together?" Lily questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Scorpius nodded and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah," he replied, "like a study date."

"Ok," Lily said with a smile, "I'd like that.


End file.
